All Out of Love
by LaurChlo
Summary: It's the start of a new degrassi school year. Emma and Sean are back together, but when I fight leads here over to Toby's will his six year crush finally become something. These are FAKE degrassi episodes, but their fun! read and review


Hey! So I'll start with a disclaimer like everyone else and then let me catch you up on what's going on in my Degrassi world. I think this would be around season 6 only it's not really. Sean and Emma are back together in this episode and have been for a little while. So, please read, review and if you enjoy it I'll post more episodes!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Degrassi Community School hallways

Emma and Sean are walking down the hall. Stops in front of Emma's class. Sean leans in to kiss her. Emma pushes him back

Emma: Sean! We're in school. Could you keep your hands off me for one minute!

Sean: I thought since we were in a relationship I could kiss my own girlfriend.

Emma: But the excessive PDA is a little much for school. Okay?

Emma turns her back on Sean and walks into the classroom. Sean pushes his fist into a locker before turning the other direction

Theme Song

Miss Greene's Earth Science Class

Miss Greene: This term, we won't be having many tests….

Class cheers

Miss Greene: But, I have a term project for you to complete.

Class boos

Miss Greene: You will be working in pairs to study a period of Earth's history. I want a five page paper….a ten minute presentation … muffled speech as Toby and Emma begin to whisper

Toby: whispering psst! Emma! Psst! Emma!

Emma: whispering Toby, quiet!

Toby: whispering Do you want to work together?

Emma ignores him and turns her attention back to Miss Greene

Miss Greene: I will be assigning partners, because this grade is worth 75 of this term's grade and I do not want any groups slacking. Alright, begins to read off her list Manny Santos will be working with Liberty van Zandt…

Manny and Liberty smile at each other. Manny looks to Emma and shrugs her shoulders

Miss Greene: (continuing) Spinner Mason will be working with Chris Sharpe….Emma Nelson will be working with Toby Isaacs.

Toby beams and looks to Emma, who gives him a fake smile. She looks at Manny and cringes

Miss Greene: voice in background Jake Clark will be working with Amanda Lewis…Jamie Lowell will be working with Darcy Grimes….

Toby: This will be great Emma! Remember when we did that Sea Turtles project together and got A's!

Emma: Um…actually Toby, we did separate projects on the same Endangered creature.

Toby: Oh…well. Don't worry. I have some great software on my computer for Power Point presentations.

Emma: Um…Toby that's great. Let's talk about this later; it's the middle of class.

Toby: Oh, sure…Sorry Emma.

The bell rings

Miss Greene: Alright, everyone please come up here and find your assignment sheet. I want you to fill out progress reports every two weeks and turn them in to me. Anyone with difficulties can work with me after school. But remember, you're seniors now and I want to see some responsibility!

J.T. and Toby walk out of the classroom together and into the hall

Toby: …I mean she's been the girl of my dreams since grade seven, but now she hardly speaks to me.

J.T.: Toby sometimes it's not so great getting together with a longtime crush.

Liberty glares at J.T. as she, Emma and Manny walk by

cut over Emma, Manny and Liberty talking

Emma…I mean, I know he had a huge crush on me. But I don't even talk to him anymore. We're different now. He's still a geek…

cut to Emma's locker. Toby comes up to her when her back is turned. Emma turns around

Emma: Oh, Toby.

Toby: Hi! I was just thinking, since we're doing to Permian Period I thought it would be good to get started this weekend…

Emma: Yeah, whatever.

Toby: How about Friday? My house at 6? We could get pizza?

Emma: Sure, sure…See you then.

Emma sees Sean walking by

Emma: I'll talk to you later. Calling Sean! Sean wait up!

Toby sighs as Emma catches up with Sean

Sean: Oh, so you're willing to be seen in public with me now?

Emma: Don't be like that Sean.

Sean: Don't be like what? I'm sick of you're mixed signals! One minute we're making out, the next you're pushing me away. Are you my girlfriend or not?

Emma: Of course I'm your girlfriend! pauses then smiles up at Sean sexily How about this, Friday night I come over to your place. she begins to walk away and as she does whispers in Sean's ear It'll be fun.

Emma walks away, Sean stares after her smiling

Commercial Break

Inside Sean's house. Music plays as Sean clears off the couch. He throws his clothes and other junk into a closest and slams the door. Sean sniffs the air and wrinkles his nose. He lights a candle and lets it burn. He walks over to the CD player and begins flipping through CD's when the doorbell rings. Sean walks over to the door and opens it up. Emma stands there wearing a pair of low-cut jeans and an off-the-should shirt.

Sean: Hey! Come on in!

Emma: Hey… she steps in and glances around the room Been setting a mood?

Sean: Anything for my number one girl.

Emma turns to face Sean and they begin kissing. He pulls her inside the house and shuts the door.

Emma: Let me just put my stuff down.

Sean: Then come sit on the couch.

Emma puts her stuff down on the table. While her back is turned Sean pulls a condom from the side table drawer and puts it on top. Emma goes and sits on the couch

Sean: No one's around, does that mean we can kiss freely now.

Emma: We can.

Sean and Emma begin kissing. Sean pushes Emma onto her back and begins to push her shirt down. Emma pushes his hands away. Sean tries again but Emma pushes him away again. Sean sits back up

Sean: What is your problem?

Emma: Nothing!

Sean: Than why do you keep pushing me away?

Emma: I don't. It's just…my last few relationships weren't so great. I don't want to be pressured.

Emma tries to put her hands around his neck but Sean leans back knocking the condom off the table. Emma looks at it and then at Sean

Emma: What is that?

Sean: Emma, it's no big deal.

Emma: No. Big. Deal? You excepted me to sleep with you? How long have we been back together? A few months.

Sean: Plus the two years. You know Emma I thought this would be no big deal to you, considering you're history with Jay.

Emma looks at him in shock

Emma: That was a mistake. I'm sorry you're used to slutty girlfriends, but I am not Ellie.

Sean: Don't speak about her like that. We lived together. We dated for almost a year. I'm sorry you're such a prude.

Emma: I'm not a prude! I just don't want to be a slut!

Sean: You became a slut the minute you stepped into that van with Jay.

Emma glares at Sean with tears in her eyes. She stands up and slaps him before running out of his house. Emma runs down the streets and leans against a garden wall. Tears flow down her face. She looks at her watch, it reads 5:59

Emma: muttering Toby…

Emma takes off running towards Toby's house. Cut to Emma knocking on his door and wiping her eyes. Toby opens the door and looks shocked to see Emma crying

Toby: Hey, come in. I have pizza.

Emma: Thanks. Let's just get started.

Toby: Are you okay?

Emma: I'm fine!

Toby: Sorry, sorry. I won't ask.

Emma sits down at Toby's computer and he brings her a slice of pizza

Toby: So I did some previous research and the Permian Period was the last in the Paleozoic Era. There were no dinosaurs.

Emma: interrupting Toby why did we stop being friends?

Toby: taken aback I don't know. You guys grew up, and I stayed a geek.

Emma: I'm sorry. Emma smiles at Toby genuinely How about we skip the research for tonight and watch a movie? Catch up or something?

Toby: What….oh okay! Great idea.

Emma sits down on Toby's couch while he puts a movie on. Emma begins crying again when she hears the movie's opening song

Toby: Emma! What's wrong? Do you not like this movie? I could change it if you want!

Emma: No…it's just this song reminds me of Sean. And we just had a fight and I just feel so stupid.

Toby: You could never be stupid. You're too good for Sean. You're the best person I know. Toby wipes Emma's tears with his hands and looks into her eyes. Emma pulls him forward and kisses him

Emma and Toby begin making out of his couch Cut to Sean's house. Sean paces back and forth with the phone in his hand Cut to Emma and Toby kissing Cut to Sean dialing Emma's number Cut to Toby playing with the sleeves of Emma's shirt Cut to Sean leaving a message Cut to Emma and Toby. Emma's cell phone rings in the background. Camera focuses on her bag, which is on the floor. The phone finishes ringing. Sean's message is voiced over

Sean: voice-over Emma, it's me…uh…Sean. Listen, I'm so sorry. I was stupid and I pushed you and that was wrong. If we could just talk…Just…let me apologize. Well, call me back…

The phone clicks and Emma's shirt falls to the ground on top of her bag


End file.
